


Bigby Wolf Drabbles

by Stephano_The_Swords_Women



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gore, maybe? - Freeform, the killling of rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano_The_Swords_Women/pseuds/Stephano_The_Swords_Women
Summary: Just some drabbles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Bigby Wolf Drabbles

**Carnivore:**

Bigby can only eat meat, even when he’s in his “human” form he is still a carnivore. The fresher the meat the better, so when he has the time and the money he’ll go to the butcher’s and buy pound after pound of the freshest bloodiest meat they have and he’ll take it home.

Those nights are the nights he feels the most content, the subtle bloodlust that’s always there urging him to kill and eat finally subsides for a little while.

**_(And if sometimes when the bloody meat from the butchers just makes him want more, the instincts in him wanting to feel the struggle of a bunny in his jaws, the warm blood dripping as he prowls for a safe place to eat, the sweet smell of fear, the crunch of fragile bones under his sharp claws. He buys a box of bunnies, who cower as he smiles sharply, and lets them loose in the nearest park at night. Those nights he misses his forest the most.)_ **

Everything is peaceful, calm, nice.

* * *

**Instincts:**

Bigby was and always will be a wolf, and as a wolf, he has superior senses.

One of the most useful while also the most crippling is his sense of smell, he can smell _everything_ , and it **hurts**.

The nicotine in the cheap cigarettes he buys doesn’t even affect him, but there the smelliest he could find at a cheap price, and he can finally get a break.

* * *

**Dating:**

What most fables don’t understand is that Wolves mate for life, and after what his father did Bigby sure as hell is never going to betray the one he happens to fall in love with.

He’s not good with social interaction, always to blunt, too sarcastic, too _rude_. But he’s sure that someone will come along and realize what a complete buffoon he is at seeing social cues, and that 80% of the time he isn’t rude on purpose.

That day isn’t today, he thinks, as he offends someone once again.

* * *

**Scratching/Petting:**

No-fable seems to connect the dots with wolf=dog, and for that he’s grateful. If anyone realized what absolute jelly he turned to if you scratched at a certain spot behind his ears, or on his stomach, or even if you run your fingers through his hair, he would never get a break.

They wouldn’t fear him as much, but they wouldn’t listen to his authority as the sheriff either.

* * *

**Vacation:**

Bigby never got a vacation, but after that whole Crooked Man shindig went down and he was turned into a crow, Bigby realized he really needed a vacation. All these years of the Fables being in the mundane world and he hasn’t had one break.

He talks to snow after everything settles down again, who agrees and signs the right paperwork and Bigby’s off. He’s thinking about going site seeing, he has three weeks off, and he’s heard that the lower down you go the better the meat gets!

Bigby had to come back a week early because everyone had a panic attack with him gone, no one ever realized how much Bigby actually did for Fable Town.

He broke up fights, settle disputes, investigated everything, was the main person who convinced the mundies they didn’t see anything, and was the first one anyone went to for anything.

Needless to say, everyone realized how much he actually did the two weeks he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and add more later who knows?
> 
> I'll add it here first so hmu stephano-ths-swords-woman


End file.
